me ENAMORE sin QUERER
by Alexiel-Cullen
Summary: es un song-fic de camila, cuenta que paso con sasuke cuando conocio a sakura, espero que les guste...leanlo!


Siempre he sido el mejor en lo que me propongo, en la escuela, en los deportes, entre la sociedad, en todo, siempre he sido un chico frio, orgulloso, un tanto altanero –o eso es lo que dicen- y ególatra, pero que más pueden pedir, si toda la gente que me rodea, hace que mi "ego", crezca hasta límites inimaginable, las mujeres se me tiran a los pies, los hombres me envidian, la gente quiere ser como yo y tener lo que yo, pero nunca he sentido eso que dice el baka de mi mejor amigo –aunque nunca se lo voy a decir-, el "AMOR", hasta ahora claro, después que la vi, ya nada fue igual…

Me enamoro sin querer

Cuando menos lo esperaba

Cambio mi forma de ser

Me enseño a amar con el alma

La conocí por la novia de Naru-baka, estábamos en el parque esperando a Hinata, que dijo que habían llegado visitas a su casa y que se iba a retrasar un tanto, cuando llego, le presento a una prima al dobe, yo estaba de espaldas, nunca le di mucha importancia a la gente que me rodea –siempre he vivido en un mundo de apariencias- , cuando me llamo para presentarme, me di la vuelta, -mal que mal soy un caballero- y mi mundo cambio, frente a mi estaba el ángel mal hermoso que nuca en mi vida había visto o solo imaginado, me dijo que su nombre era sakura, _perfecta_, pensé, todo en ella era así, su cabello largo y de un rosa exótico, su cuerpo muy bien formado -a mi parecer-, no era tan alta pero en ella está bien, y lo mejor, esos preciosos jades que me dejaron prendados como un tonto, caí total y completamente enamorado.

No es su cuerpo ni belleza

Lo que me hace enloquecer

Es lo que hay en su cabeza y en su corazón

Lo que la hace tan mujer

Empezamos a salir, solo como _amigos_, era tan divertido salir con ella, era la primera vez que pude conversar de temas relevantes con una chica, conversábamos de asuntos relevantes y unos no tantos, ella me debatía cuando creía que no tenía razón y era tan linda verla enfadada cuando yo ganaba esos debates que se empeñaba en realizar conmigo, con ella podía ser yo, no un Uchiha, no un empresario multimillonario, solo sasuke, un chico común y corriente, con ella era distinto, HASTA LLEGE A CONTAR CHISTES!!!, y eso ya es mucho, creo que se rio de ellos, solo por pena, fue vergonzoso, pero su sonrisa valió la pena…

La vida te da sorpresas

Sorpresas te da la vida

Pa' mi no hay mujeres feas

Todo depende

Del cristal con que las veas

Antes cada vez que me aburría salía a algún bar a pasar un rato y luego si había alguna mujer interesante pasaba el rato con ella, a veces ni me acordaba de sus nombres, algo típico en mí día a día, he de decir, que este mundo siempre ha sido de apariencias, es por eso que creo que todas eran mujeres lindas –trabajaban de ello, modelos, actrices, cosas así-, pero ella –mi pelo rosa-, era hermosa, quien diría que yo, si yo SASUKE UCHIHA.. ENAMORADO…ni yo me lo creí, después de muchas botellas de sake, y una larga conversación con mi inner, lo descubrí, y créanme fue difícil… muy difícil

Me enamore de verdad

Aunque nadie me lo crea

Me vale que los demás

Digan siempre que ella es fea

No es modelo ni es perfecta

Pero me hace enloquecer

Es lo que hay en su cabeza

Y en su corazón lo que

La hace tan mujer

Le conté a mi hermano de sakura…si después de que el muy desgraciado me molestara, me siguiera y me dejara en vergüenza frente a mis padres y amigos, le conté , no la encontró la gran cosa –le mostré una foto…si…soy un pervertido, tenía una foto de ella solo para mí-, pero ya lo dije no?, ella es perfecta a mis ojos, no es modelo, no es una superestrella como las chicas con las que sale Itachi, pero ella es mucho mejor que todas ella…se los puedo asegurar..

La vida te da sorpresas

Sorpresas te da la vida

Pa' mi no hay mujeres feas

Todo depende

Del cristal con que las veas

La vida te da sorpresas

Sorpresas te da la vida

Pa' mi no hay mujeres feas

y aunque le digan fea

Tal vez es fea

Pero es mi fea

y es la dueña de mi vida

Ahora, luego de un tiempo, ha llegado mi gran noche, esta noche le pediré a sakura...a _mi_ sakura, que nos casemos, para que sea mía, siempre mía, luego de un año de novios, el mejor año de mi vida, he decidido que es tiempo de ponerme serio para que mi sueño se cumpla…el de estar siempre juntos…algo que no voy a reconocer en voz alta…pero sakura Uchiha suena tan bien, y eso es algo que quiero que se concrete porque ella

…es la dueña de mi vida..!

Espero que les guste, es mi primer …espero reviews, con felicitaciones o con contribuciones, recién estamos empezando en esto y queremos mejorar con su ayuda…espero que les guste…nos vemos si es que así lo quieren saludos a todos

Sayooo….


End file.
